The Letter
by Rikau
Summary: Sora's a half Angel and half Demon, Riku's the Demon who killed Sora's father. What happens when Sora's father asks Riku to deliver a letter to Sora? And Riku does it 8 years later... [RikuXSora][possible Akuroku] some OOC too, sorry.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!!!! Anyways, I have not clue where this story is going to go, but I am going to continue writing, and would appreciate any suggestions! There will be Yaoi, BOY X BOY LOVE, here! Its is going to be focusing on Riku and Sora, but there will probably be some Akuroku as well! Well, I'll stop babbling, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Disney, or Square Enix... if I did, well then, I would be rich and probably wouldn't have to write fanfics... or try to write them.**

**Dedicated to my good friend Kathryn!**

**Thanks to Pyroangel45 for finding my mistakes! Sorry!!!**

* * *

_10 Years Ago_

The child ran up to his mother smiling happily when his mother called him.

"Did you have fun?" the women of heavenly beauty asked the child. The child nodded vigorously and smiled. The woman nodded and picked the child up. The child intertwined his small sun-kissed hands into the golden locks of his mother's long, wavy hair. The boy smiled and looked into his mother's brown eyes.

"When's father coming back?" the child asked with curiosity in his sky blue eyes.

"Soon, he'll be back soon." the mother said as she patted the child's head of spiky chocolate brown hair. The child smiled and rubbed his head into his mother's chest feeling the rise and fall of his mother's breath.

"I miss him." the child said. The mother nodded, "So do I…so do I."

_2 Years Later_

The battle raged on as the forces of Heaven faced the beings of Hades. Lightning filled the sky as dark clouds gathered over the battlefield. Cries of death and revenge filled the crimson-stained ground as warriors fought for their lives. No one would leave the area until there was no other opponent standing. It was a war that had been going on for generations, since the beginning of time and neither side was willing to back down.

A single man stood with messy black hair that was pressed against his face from sweat and dried blood. He was panting from the work of the battle as he leaned against his sword in the ground to hold himself up.

"Looks like you've finally reached your limit, Master Hiyari." The tired man turned his silver blue eyes upward to come face to face with a boyish-looking teen with bluish-green eyes and short silver hair. The teen smiled evilly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he sat upon a boulder that was in the middle of the field.

"Riku." Hiyari said as he slowly stood up. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Now, now Master Hiyari," Riku mocked as he shook his finger back and forth, "is that any way to talk to your one and only student?" Riku grinned as his aquamarine eyes locked with silver blue ones. "And I'm sure you know perfectly well why I'm here."

"So, they sent you to finish me off?" Hiyari scoffed as he sat down. "And you waited till I finished off everyone else and became drained."

"You taught me well." Riku said as he bowed slightly acknowledging his "master." "But, you made one fatal mistake that will cost you your life." He spoke looking upon the man who used to be his master with eyes filled of hate and betrayal. "Why did you do it?" he hissed out. There was a silence for a moment as a lightning bolt lit the sky.

"For a reason even I don't know." Hiyari said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Love tends to create chaos."

"Why couldn't you have just gotten together with another Demon?" Riku asked pleadingly with desperate eyes. Hiyari just shrugged, which made Riku angry. "And to top it off, you just had to go and get a kid with the Angel and come back here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as his face burned redder from hate at the mention of some child between his master and an Angel. "You knew that if you came back they'd kill you! So why are you here?!?" He jumped down from the boulder to stand directly in front of Hiyari glaring down at him for an answer. Hiyari just shrugged, "I had a duty to fulfill…" he paused as he looked up into his pupil's eyes, "and a promise to keep." Riku's eyes instantly switched from hate to shock. He looked back down at his master and sighed, knowing what he had to do and what he wanted to do were two opposite things.

"Any last request?" he asked looking away from his master.

"I didn't teach you to show sympathy." Hiyari teased but gratefully smiled as he pulled out an envelope out of his shirt. "Can you deliver this ?" he asked as he held it out to Riku. Riku eyed the paper package and nodded grabbing it from old master.

"The Angel, right?" Riku asked as he placed the envelope into his inside shirt pocket.

"No," Hiyari spoke as he shook his head, "the child." Riku looked up instantly at Hiyari.

"What?" he questioned slowly. "Not your lover?"

"No, it's for the child. Give it to him and only him." he spoke as he started to stand up again. "You'll recognize him when you see him." Hiyari looked up and locked his eyes with Riku one last time. "Shall we finish this then?"

"But," Riku looked torn and hurt at those words, but Hiyari shook his head and wore an understanding smile on his face.

"Do it swiftly and painlessly." Hiyari spoke and closed his eyes. Riku took a deep breath and nodded slowly, then grabbed the sword Hiyari had earlier leaned upon and struck straight through Hiyari's chest and heart. Hiyari's eyes opened in shock then closed half way with a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you, Riku." he spoke before he closed his eyes, letting out his last breath. Riku pulled the sword out and let it drop to the ground. He gently placed Hiyari's body onto the ground trying to hold back the tears.

"You're welcome Master." he whispered giving up on trying to keep himself from crying as he watched the only man he looked at as a father die. He watched the body slowly dissipate into light and float up into the air. He sighed and wiped away the tears, then grabbed the sword that he used to end his master's life. It was his master's sword, but now it belonged to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review to tell me if you did, or didn't. Or if you want to give me any suggestions! Thank you!**

**:3, Rikau **


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone about the long wait, I know I should have wrote this sooner and posted it, but life got busy and I was never satisfied about the chapter until recently. Anyways I hope all of you are still willing to read and tell me what you think! I will try to post sooner than this one, since this is looooong over due. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, the new games would already be out in America and I wouldn't have to continue to go to school... see now I know I don't own it... wish I did though.**

* * *

The man with long white hair stepped forward dressed in a long black robe and took off the hood as he entered the center of the room. He looked around to see 11 other figures enter the room and take their seats around the room. He waited for each to become comfortable and settle down, then made his way to his seat that was higher than the rest. He held up his hand and the room fell silent instantly as he cleared his throat.

"There is one reason why we are all gathered here. We, the Demon Council, a gathering of 13 of the strongest Demon Lords, one from each key element, but we have been short one member for 8 years now."

"Yes yes yes. We know all of that already Xemans… stop with the formalities and just get on with it." a blond female spoke as she played with a kunai(1) in her hands.

"True, but you know that Xemans prefers to listen to his own voice than anything else…" a male with black hair in a low ponytail with white streaks and an eye patch over his right eye spoke.

"Or Saix moaning his name." a young male with fiery red hair spoke with a chuckle, which made the blond with spiked hair have a laughter attack.

"WHAT?!?" a man with long blue hair and an x-shaped scar across his face yelled as he stood up with anger in his eyes. "Care to say that again Axel?" he asked challengingly, "And **you** Demyx! Stop that laughing!!!"

"Aw, come on Saix… you know Axel didn't mean anything by it… he was just stating the truth." a older male with redish-brown hair stated as he held a rose and smirked knowingly.

"See, even Marly knows what I'm talking about, don't you Mar?" Axel spoke with a small bow as a gesture of thanks.

"But that doesn't make you any less of an idiot." the blond female from before said with a roll of her eyes.

"What was that Larxene?" Axel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just stating the truth like how Marluxia put it." Larxene remarked with a smirk. "Why? You going to do something about it?"

"You bet I am!" Axel retorted as a fire ball appeared into his hand and was sent flying across the room towards Larxene.

"Tch. You really should learn to control yourself… but if you did, I guess that would make you less an idiot." She spoke with a shake of her head as she easily dodged the fireball.

"But you're not very good in controlling your temper either Larxene." A man with neat blond hair and a short beard commented as he fiddled with a few of his cards.

At this, Larxene turned to glare daggers at the man and threw the dagger she had been holding at the other, with an electrical charge surrounding the weapon. "Shut up Luxord!"

"Hey, pay attention when I'm trying to kill you!" Axel stated as he threw more fire balls at Larxene.

Meanwhile, Luxord tossed a card at the kunai and it stopped the flow of time around the weapon, making it float harmlessly in the air. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me Larxene?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile, the blond from earlier, Demyx, was still laughing away, finding the insults the most funny thing of all, while Saix was yelling at him to stop his annoying laughing, and Marluxia was talking to Xigbar about… well whatever it is that Marluxia would talk about o.O… a younger male with light blue hair, which coves his right eye, was busy ignoring everyone by reading a book, then another male with short spiky brown hair and a muscular body had decided it was the perfect time for a nap, while a male with long dirty blond hair was talking away with a man with long black hair and sideburns, as he used the power of wind to block any oncoming attacks. Of course though, this left their leader Xemnas sitting in his chair, interrupted and with a growing anger mark on his forehead. Yet one would think he'd be used to this, since this is how almost all of their meetings occurred… and was the reason it took so damn long for them to come to a conclusion… or even half a conclusion of what to do next.

"All of you… SHUT UP!!!!" he yelled as his power of nothing and silence surrounded the whole room, making all of them shrink back into their seats and become quiet once more. Xemnas cleared his throat and nodded. "Much better, now if all of you would like to behave like the well-mannered adults you are all _supposed_ to be, we can finish this quickly and each be on our ways." He sighed, knowing that even after they were done discussing the issue at hand, very few would leave, most of them stayed at the castle the meetings were held in, even though each did have their own territory to live within. _But nooo… let's all just stay with poor Xemnas and create a huge utilities bill for him to pay and eat him out of money and everything!_

It was lucky for the rest of the Demon Council members that at that moment, a younger demon, but necessarily weaker, with silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes that were being hidden behind a black blindfold decided to enter the room, since Xemnas was starting to gain a dark aura around him. The young demon walked to the center of the room and kneeled down onto one knee as he lowered his head, bowing to the head chair where Xemnas sat.

"You summoned me Council?" the young boy asked.

Xemnas snapped out of his thoughts of how to swiftly and silently kill off the rest of the council when he heard the young male speak. "Ah, yes Riku. We did call you here in regards to your former master." Xemnas then motioned towards the one empty chair in the room. "As you know, he was the 13th member of the council, and since he trained you, we were thinking of having you take his place. But because of his affair with an angel, I am afraid that the right goes to his child, even if it is half angel." Xemnas explained with a sigh.

Riku inwardly frowned at this knowledge, but showed indifference on the outside. _Why tell me this. I already know that I won't be allowed to take my master's place. Why call me here._

Xemnas then looked around the room. "Therefore the Council was going to discuss whether or not to let a half angel attempt to take over the 13th position, or to just give it to you… but because of some certain ingrates in the room, we have been delayed and haven't reached a conclusion."

"Don't you mean that you haven't had the chance to even mention it yet?" Axel asked out lazily as he smirked knowingly at Xemnas. It was at that moment that a prominent vein popped out of their leader's forehead. Axel saw this and cowered slightly, then turned his attention to Riku. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe if we do get Hiyari-nii's kid, we can have Riku teach him and then see if he could be a possible candidate that would be a better choice than Riku." Axel suggested with a shrug.

At this Riku looked up surprised, but of course this could not be seen with the blindfold he wore. He glared at Axel, his close friend who was born into the position he had now. "And may I ask why I would have to be the one to train the child?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Axel shrugged, but it was Xemnas who spoke up. "Because you are the only one to know about Hiyari's element and the only one who can control it to such a powerful degree to take the seat… you were his **only** student Riku. There's no one else we can have to train the child."

Riku sighed already knowing what was going to happen. _Well… maybe then I can at least fulfill Master Hiyari's last wish._ He thought off-handily, but filed the thought to the back of his mind, feeling resent towards the kid who was the cause for his order to kill his Master.

It was then that Xemnas spoke up again, interrupting Riku from his thoughts. "Then its decided…" Xemnas said with a sigh as one could see some electric kunais against a wall along with cards floating through the air and a few chairs now on fire, among other disasters around the room. "The Council has decided, after an intense deate…" he added on with a glare around the room, "You, Riku, wielder of Dawn's Destruction, will seek out Hiyari's child and train him so we can test him if he can take over the 13th seat of the Council." Xemnas said as he looked down at Riku.

Riku knew it was an order and even if he didn't want to, he had to accept. He stood up and bowed. "Understood. I, Riku, only student of Hiyari-sama, swear to this council that I will train the child of Hiyari-sama to become a fitting candidate for the 13th seat." And with that, Riku stood up and exit out the of the council room.

Xemnas sighed with relief and when he looked up, he could see the other 11 demon leaders about to leave and he sent them all a glare. "And where do all of you think you're going? That was only the first topic of today's meeting, there's still the rest 50 issues to consider." He growled out as a few tried desperately to get away before Xemnas used his powers to trap them all there. Unluckily for almost all of them… all but one, they were caught inside the room. Xemnas smirked evilly, knowing why the one who left had to go, but didn't mind. "Good, now I know all of you want to be done with this meeting and carry on with our lives, why don't we all finish up here quickly." He said with a smile as the rest of the council cowered into a corner, trying to convince Saix to try to calm their leader down before they all died.

~~~ Over in the capital of Tenchi ~~~

A young angel with golden blonde hair and eyes like the crystal blue sea walked around the abandoned church searching for the secret entrance his best friend, who was almost a twin, had showed him long ago when they first met. He walked past the chained up doors and found the hole in the wall hidden behind the growth of ivy that acted like a curtain door. The young boy walked through and looked around into the dark open space, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. "Sora? Are you in here?" the other asked, unsure of where the other angel had gone. "Come on Sora… where are you?" The angel asked as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, with the exception of a few rays of sunlight coming through from the holes in the roof. "Sooorraaaa…" the angel called out once more. He looked around as he heard a loud yawn echo through the abandoned walls, bouncing off the once great ceiling that used to hold a large stained glass circular window with the depiction of the Son of God ascending up into the heavens. "Sora?" the blonde called out once more as he located the source of the sound and a shadow that was stretching its arms towards the sky. He walked towards the front of the old sanctuary and came to stand beneath the cross that was still standing tall and proud to find a boy who look similar to him, the only difference being that the boy who had his eyes closed had brown and spikier hair than the blonde. "Sore… I know you heard me."

"Its nice to see you too Roxas." Sora commented as he opened one eye to reveal a sky blue eye that sparkled in the sun that was coming in from the opening in the roof above. He raised his hands toward the light, shading his eyes as he stretched then got up to look towards Roxas. "What's brings you over here? Shouldn't the young prince not be seen with the lowest ranking angel?" he asked with a smile. "I don't mind of course, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

A pout came upon Roxas's face as he looked up towards Sora. "You're an idiot, you know that?" he said as he watched the other jump down, looking as if he was a dove, but then of course ended up crashing as he landed upon the ground with a thud and on his butt. Roxas shook his head and walked over to help the other up. "Technically you're a prince too, and somewhat my twin."

"We're only cousins born on the same day Roxas."

"Twins are born on the same day and related by blood."

"From the same mother…"

"Our mothers are sisters, hence the 'somewhat'."

"…"

Roxas smiled at the other in victory. "But I was the lucky one with the ability to think."

"What did you say?! Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?"

"Not those who are only a second older."

"Why you!?!" Sora jumped down to try to tackle the other, but was to slow as Roxas smiled and took to the air using his wings, so Sora had to slow himself down using his wings to land safely. He lookd up towards the other and smirked. "Don't think you'll get off that easily." he said as a ball of bright white light started to form in his left hand.

"And don't think I can't counter your attacks." Roxas said as he clapped his hands together and slowly spread the apart, creating a similar white light between his hands. Sora shot his ball of energy at Roxas fully knowing the other would just block it, but it was the principal of it all as he released his power. Roxas, like how Sora predicted, finished creating his shield and the energy was dispersed. "Ha, like I said Sora, you can't defe~" but Roxas was cut off as Sora tackled him in the air, since the energy shot was only a distraction to hide Sora from Roxas.

The two moved in the air, falling as they tickled each other, showing that neither was the victor or the loser as they finally fell onto the ground, each laughing and with feathers spread out on the ground around them.

"I think I won Rox." Sora said as he was catching his breath.

"You wish you did Sora, its clear that I did." Roxas countered, still catching his breath as well.

"Then how about a tie, nee?" Sora asked as he rolled over on his side as his wings disappeared.

Roxas nodded in agreement and rolled over to look at Sora, as his wings also disappeared. He studied his twin's face and was glad to see the other smiling even though he knew that something had happened to make Sora sad and angry, hence why he had to find the other here at the old church.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas asked cautiously, still watching the other.

"Yeah Rox? What up?" Sora asked still smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Why were you here?"

Sora looked surprised but then rolled back onto his back as he stared up towards the broken ceiling, glancing at the blue sky that could be seen through the openings.

"Sora?" Roxas asked sitting up slightly to try to see the other's face better as he began to worry. Sora could be serious, he knew that, but he also knew that Sora never was unless it was extremely important or something was bothering the other a great deal.

Sora closed his eyes and sighed slightly. "I'm going to be leaving soon Roxas. And I don't think I'll be able to come back."

Roxas looked at Sora confused. "How do you know this?"

"Dreamt it." Sora said matter-of-factly knowing that angels and demons don't dream unless it is a prediction or a great desire.

"I-it could be a desire." Roxas tried to suggest but Sora only shook his head.

"A demon came to take me away. I wouldn't desire that Roxas. I'm despised enough by everyone since I have no father and mother is dead. If I went to __(name of demon's place)__ I doubt anyone would let me come back here."

Roxas nodded, knowing what Sora said was true and couldn't argue. "When?" was his only question.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Today or early tomorrow."

"I see…"

Then a silence came over the two. Neither was sure what to say or do, since they had been together since both could remember. Never one and not the other for anytime more than an hour.

Sora was the one to break the silence as he stood up and stretched with his goofy smile back on his face. "But come on Rox. Let's not waste any of the time we have left, nee?" he said as he offered his hand down to Roxas who in turn nodded and took the hand. "Good. Then I'll race you back to the castle."

"Oh? And you think you can beat me?" Roxas asked challenging knowing that they should just enjoy each other's company.

"You bet I can!" Sora announced to the who world, or more like anything that was in the church.

"Then you're on. And the loser has to do the dishes tonight."

"Sounds fair to me." Sora agreed.

"Good, then I'll make sure to ues a lot of different plates tonight!" Roxas said as he ran out of the church, then opened his wings and took off.

"Hey you! That's cheating!" Sora yelled as he chased after the other.

"Hey I'm younger, I need a head start to make up for my lack of experience." Roxas argued in return.

"By only a second! You said so yourself that it doesn't count!" Sora countered as he laughed and caught up to the other as they flew through the sky.

~~~At Tenchi's Castle ~~~

A dark figure took form out of the shadows and pulled his hood back to reveal silver white hair as he looked up towards the castle.

"So why start here?" a second figured asked as he removed his hood to reveal spiked red hair and two red triangles under his eyes.

"Simple, to find a half angel, start with the Order of Angels and request to see their directories to see if they know who we seek." The silver haired one explained as he began to walk to the front gates of the castle.

The red head just smiled and followed the other, "Always leave it to Riku to know how to 'request' information from others."

* * *

(1) Kunai – small Japanese dagger that ninjas use

**Thank you everyone for reading and your support! I'd love to have some reviews if you have the time, just tell me if you still like it or not. Or if you have any request for additional couples. (Don't know if I should have LeonCloud or not, or maybe something completely different.) **

**Hope you are all doing well and are enjoying life! Summer's almost here! ^^ So hopefully more writing will happen.**

**~ Rikau :3**


End file.
